<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Slug by Any Other Name by neokid93</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414985">A Slug by Any Other Name</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/neokid93/pseuds/neokid93'>neokid93</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DannyMay, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Ooze, Prompt Fill, blob ghost hc, blob ghosts make orca sounds, dannymay2020, day 21 prompt fill, prompt, puns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:00:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/neokid93/pseuds/neokid93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny taught a blob ghost something new, Sam is amused, Tucker less so.  DannyMay2020 Prompt: Ooze</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny Fenton &amp; Tucker Foley &amp; Sam Manson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Slug by Any Other Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Danny May 2020</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Ooze</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">A Slug by Any Other Name</span>
</p>
<p>Sam pointed at the blob ghost currently doing a slug impression on the ceiling, “Is it ok?”</p>
<p>Danny grinned at her, “It’s fine, I showed it a video of how slugs and snails moved and it wanted to give it a try.”</p>
<p>Tucker frowned at Danny as he used a green stained cloth to wipe off ectoplasm that had dripped from the ‘slug trail’ onto his PDA, “That’s great and all, but I wish it wasn’t so good at it.  It’s hard to see my screen when it’s covered in goo.”  The blob ghost chirped in what was clearly a laughing tone before detaching from the ceiling and plopping itself onto the screen of the PDA.  Tucker grimaced before giving in and petting the little ghost. </p>
<p>Danny looked at him, eyes flashing green as he said, “What do you expect Tuck, it’s a ghost and ghosts love mischief.”</p>
<p>“Cool it Starboy.” Tucker muttered as he continued to pet the now purring blob ghost.  At least it had scooted itself to his arms and hadn’t left any residue on his screen.</p>
<p>“Cool it?” Danny repeated with a grin, hands glowing with blue light.</p>
<p>“Agh! Not like that you doof!” Tucker yelped.</p>
<p>Sam smirked at him from across the room, “Well you did ask for it Tuck.  He even warned you about his ‘mischievous nature’,” She used her fingers to air quote, “and you <em>know</em> how he is with puns.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>